Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror/Part 4
All righty, let's just get this over with. In The Belly Of The Beast When you first enter the dungeon, the first thing you should notice is that it's rather dark in there. Light the two torches with Ember Seeds and a door will open. Go west. In this room, there's a standard pair of traps as you enter. You already know how to deal with these by now. The treasure chest in this room gives you a piddly five Rupees. At this point, an economics teacher would say that you should skip the treasure chest because the opportunity cost of going to get the Rupees is more than the worth of the Rupees themselves. Translation: It's not worth your time. Move north into a room with several Ropes. Kill them all to get a Small Key. Go back to the entrance and through the north door. Now, go immediately to the east, avoiding the fireballs that the torches shoot at you. In this room, we have a block puzzle. If it's not immediately obvious, push the center-right block to the right to make a chest containing the Compass appear. Now, go west one and north one room. Kill everything in here, then drop a bomb where the arrow made of blocks is pointing. Inside the newly revealed room, you will find a couple hundred Rupees. Just take as many as you can carry. Go back out of the Rupee room, kill everything in the room, and go north. There'll be some Hardhat Beetles in this room, so use your sword to knock them into the very convenient pits. Unfortunately, anything knocked into a pit respawns once you leave the room in this game. Always. Anyhoo, once they're falling at 9.8 m/s^2 (gravitational acceleration, for all you non-physics geeks out there), head west. In this room, you have two weak Moblins across the room from you. This would seem to be easy, except for the fact that there's a bottomless pit stretching across the room separating you from them. Not to worry, the room will provide. The obvious way to take care of business is to throw Bombs across the gap and hope that they explode when something's nearby. In this case, you would use the infinitely respawning grass to regain your Bombs, but that's not how I like to do things. Remember way back in Part 1, where I told you that your sword had ridiculously long range? Well, it's true. You can actually hit the Moblins across the pit with your sword if you're both really close to the edge. So, charge up a spin attack and release it whenever one of them approaches the edge near you. Once they're both dead, by either the wimpy, conformist method or the Bek method, a chest containing the Power Bracelet will appear. Intro To Power Bracelet Ookay, this item requires a little bit of tutorial in order to use. To lift objects, face them, equip the Power Bracelet to a button, push and hold the button, and press the d-pad in the opposite direction that you are facing. You'll pick up whatever it is, and can throw it in the exact same manner as a Bomb. However, this is not the only thing that you will be called on to use the Bracelet for. It can also push things. To do that, face whatever heavy thing needs moving (usually a piece of blue metal tubing) press and hold the button, and push against the object until it moves. Keep in mind that unless it is being pushed constantly, the object will eventually move back to its original position. (I actually gave up on OoS for a couple of months because I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to do with those blue pipe thingies.) I Swear the Business Scrub In This Room Created This Puzzle Just to Get Business Go east, kill the Hardhat Beetles, south, kill everything in the room to open the door, east. Push the easternmost block in this room to the east to open the door, then head east again. There'll be some big sliding traps in this room, avoid them. Get the Small Key in the chest, then exit to the south. Push the blue tubing in this room to get to the stairs, then exit. Go west, then go down the stairs. Head north, but make sure you're fully stocked on Bombs. If not, pay the Business Scrub to get full bombs. Move fast in this room, as the chest'll despawn if you're not fast enough. Bomb the topmost block of the ones you can reach from the entrance, then keep going, bombing the blocks in your way. Get to the chest in time, and you'll get a Small Key. Now head back to the room with the very large sliding traps. Go east from there. Bomb the cracked blocks in this room, and go down the stairs, to find yourself in a side-scrolling world. Shades of Zelda II All right, go down the ladders and go near the edge of the spike pit. Move very close/a little bit over the edge to make the Thwomp fall down in oder to try and crush you. Move back before it hits you, then walk over the top of it to the next section. go down the ladder, then just move right through the Thwimps' territory without stopping. Be sure to go down manually instead of jumping off the ladder, or you will probably be hit at least once. Go up the ladders to the west to end this side-scrolling segment. Where I Got Stuck for Six Months The First Time I Played Equip the Power Bracelet and use it to push the topmost blue pipe to the end of the corridor and walk through the opening at the end. It took me months to figure this out, because I didn't know about alternate uses of the Power Bracelet. If you read my Intro to Power Bracelet, you'll know all about how to use it. The chest to the south has 5-10 Rupees in it, skip it if you want to. Move east. Do basically the same thing in this room, but watch out for the cracked floors, and don't stand still on them for any length of time, unless you were diligent about getting/planting/harvesting Gasha Seeds and have the Roc's Ring. Move through the locked door to face (pun not intended) the mini-boss. An Elaborate Façade Now you'll be fighting Façade. He's got several attacks: he'll spit fireballs into the air - easily dodged; he'll spawn Beetles - easily killed; and he'll make holes apear in the floor - easily avoided if you move constantly. Basically, just drop Bombs on his face and kill the Beetles for refills if you run out. He'll die quickly and open up one of those portals we love so much. Bunnycide... Not. Move east two screens. Go through the key block (you did get all the Small Keys that I told you to get, right?) and go south, killing the Sparks with your Boomerang if you need health - they'll spawn fairies each time they die and respawn each time you leave the room - handy in later dungeons. Go on the merry-go-round and take the east exit. Throw Bombs into the cages of the Pols Voices to kill them. If you just wuv kyute widdle bunny wabbits, kill them anyway. They look like this.--------> Not cute little rabbits, but evil little monsters. Terminate them without mercy. Bomb the cracked north wall and exit through it. Go east, then south to the merry-go-round again. This time, it'll send you east. What is in the next room is a huge bottomless pit with several platforms moving over it. Use them to get to the east side of the room, then go up one screen and claim the Boss Key. Move two screens to the west, then South. If you didn't kill the Pols Voices already, do so to unlock the door. Go east to the merry-go-round, which will send you south. Cross the pit using the platforms, kill the Ropes, and open the Boss Room's door. Where Have I Seen You Before? This is Dodongo. He is an updated version of the boss of Level 2 in the original TLoZ. What you do to kill him is to equip the Bombs and Power Bracelet. Walk in front of him, but not too close. If he opens his mouth, throw a bomb in before he shoots fire at you, then pick him up and toss him on the spikes. Don't be fooled by your pitiful walking speed - you can throw Dodongo just as far as you can anything else. If he starts acting like he's running when you're in front of him, get out of the way, he's gonna charge you. Repeat this procedure until he dies, then pick up the Heart Container that appears and claim your Essence. [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror/Part 5|Next Page -->]] <-- Previous Page Intro Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror 4